Talk:Capturing the Orrian Tome
Requirements: "...who hasn't done the Orrian Excavation in Tyria" Is this statement accurate? If so, this is a new limitation only for those who do this quest from here on out -- my assassin had already completed the Orrian Excavation, and had Malaquire's Test in his quest list when I picked up and completed this quest last night. On another note, having both Malaquire's Test and Minister's Test when capping a skill completed both. --Zampani 11:42, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :It's definetly wrong. My Canthan mesmer has finished both Orrian Excavation and Malaquire's Test, yet he was able to pick up this quest. However, there is some requirement that it pretty far down the storyline. When I had finished Unwaking Waters and returned to Kaineng to do Taking Back the Palace I noticed that a lot of new quest had became available. I didn't notice any new green excalamtion marks above NPC heads one day earlier, when I hadn't finished Unwaking Waters yet. -- 13:32, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Must be a Canthan born character who hasn't done the Malaquire's Test in Tyria How is this possible? A Canthan character can't get Malaquire's Test anymore, this has change a long time ago. Changed it in the article a bug? I believe there's a bug in this quest. The first time I tried it I killed bandits too early and got "failed" update note. But there was a bug nest time I tried. After the bandits were done talking the quest never updated. Nevertheless, when I went to the Mina Shatter Storm location, the Am Fah Bandit monk boss and his followers were there and he droped Orrian Tome for me.--213.145.57.153 03:19, 5 August 2006 (CDT) : The same thing happened to me. I documented the bug and workaround in the article. --Wee Tommy 14:25, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Selling the Tome i have confirmation that one can buy an orrian tome and complete the quest without travelling to the undercity. (much like the captured son letter.) where can/should i add this in? there's no notes section in this one, and i'm not that wiki-savvy to add one. 24.239.191.46 22:12, 12 December 2006 (CST) Requirements revisited I've got an Assassin, Canthan of course, who has not done Orrian Excavation nor Malaquire's Test. I do have travel to Skill Trainers who will sell SoC, though. But, the thing is - Minister Jaisan won't give me this quest. As Tetris noted above, some new quests seem to appear after Unwaking Waters. If that's indeed a requirement for this quest, then it would be good to list it. Does anyone else have any information regarding this? I really want to finish the SoC quest(s) before buying a SoC. >< Entropy 19:57, 14 January 2007 (CST) I faced the same situation : can't do the quest I faced the same situation : can't do the quest because Minister Jaisan in rasu palace has nothing to say to me. BUT !!! The "copy" of minister Jaisan in Kaineng Center gave me the quest !!! Maybe it should be included in the quest description... Jaisan is everywhere :S :Yay. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:42, 4 February 2008 (UTC)